My Dark Knight
by lilbrig01
Summary: Mia Jones and her best friends decide to go to a night club one night to destress and have some fun. Little do they know they'll be getting more stress in the form of Lucas Valieri and his gang. What do you do when you fall for the one person you know you shouldn't fall for? The one bad guy whose worse than all the rest? What should Mia do when she falls for the worst of the worst?


_**I am working on updating my stories and publishing new ones!**_

* * *

Hello everyone my name is Mia Jones. I live in a town called Toronto and I go to a school called Degrassi. I have four best friends, we're more like sisters. Their names are: Emma, Manny, Holly J, and Imogen. Emma, Manny, and Holly J are 16 and Imogen and I are 15. We're all sophomores. In age order is goes Manny, Emma, Holly J, Imogen and me. I have a really late birthday while Manny has a really early one. We have all been best friends since well like birth. We all have different kinds of parents who are all friends or mom is flighty goes out of town for work and with friend constantly I rarely see her. My dad took off when I was young. Emma's parents are super cool. Manny's parents are super strict. Holly J parents are complicated. And well Imogen's parents are divorced and bitter. We have been there for each other through everything. Think like sisterhood of the traveling pants close or sex in the city close kind of friendships. We are about half way through the school year and we are miserable, we decided we needed a stress reliever. And we found one, well Manny found one. Her friend makes fake ids and she scored one for each of us at a reasonable rate too. Tonight we are going to a club for the first time ever and we are beyond excited. We are all going to get ready at my house, since my mom is out of town again, and then Manny is going to drive us there.

I look over at the clock on my bed side table and notice the girls will be here any minute. I grab my cell phone and make my way down stairs.

As soon as I step off the last step there's a knock at the door and two seconds later Imogen and Manny walk in without in invite like only best friends can. I smile at them and say, "Hello my loves." Imogen hugs me then Manny does. We giggle as we go set their stuff in my room and catch up on anything we might has missed in the last couple of hours of not seeing each other. About ten minute after y first two loves arrived the other two burst through the door Holly J in front screaming, "Honey I'm home!" We all laughed then I said, "Oh thank goodness! I don't think I could have made it another minute without you." We all busted out laughing at that one. Emma calmed down first and said, "Well ladies we're going out tonight I think it's time we start making ourselves so sexy that every guy in that club will be drooling for days to come." We yell out our agreement and made our way to my room to start getting ready.

We dump all our make up in a pile on the floor and start our makeup. I do my base, then put on some pink blush, followed by doing Smokey-eye eye shadow using black and purple eye shadow, with black eyeliner and mascara, next I put on some shimmer powder I have on my cheeks, chest, and arms, and finally I put on my red lip stick. Manny is wearing bronzer, Smokey eye with blue and black eye shadow, blue eyeliner and mascara, with shimmer like me and with red lip stick like me too. Imogen has on pink blush a little brighter than mine, dark grey eye shadow, thick black eye liner and mascara, shimmer powder like Manny and I, and bright pink lip stick. Holly J wore a light pink blush, green eye shadow, black mascara and eye liner, Shimmer powder like us and with light pink lip stick. Emma ever the natural beauty wore the lightest pink blush of us all, pink eye shadow, think black eyeliner and mascara, shimmer powder like everyone else and a light pink lip stick.

We all moved on to our hair I curled mine in loose curls, Manny straightened hers board straight, Imogen curled hers in ringlets, Emma put a slight wave in hers, and Holly J straightened hers but left more body to it than Manny. We then moved on to getting dressed. Imogen wore a black mini skirt and a dark grey tank top that said take me to the dark side in white letters, she complete this outfit with dark grey stilettoes. Holly J wore a green mini skirt with a black tank top that said walk on the wild side in green letters, she completely her out fit with green stilettoes. Emma wore pink skinny jeans and a white tank top that said expect the unexpected in pink letters, she completed her outfit with black stilettoes. Manny wore black leather pants and a blue tank that said party girl in white letters she completed her out fit with white stilettoes. I wore a black mini skirt and a purple tank that said good girl gone bad in black letters I completed my outfit with purple stilettoes.

After we were all ready we checked each other to make sure we all looked ok. Manny was the first to speak, "Damn ladies we look hot!" Imogen giggled and said, "We look better than hot we look sexy as fuck!" we all laughed at that and Holy J said, "We should have no problem getting in looking this good!" Emma nodded and said, "Yeah our id ages with this look is so totally believable." We laughed some more and I finally said, "alright ladies let's put our theory to the test and head out." They all nodded and we headed down to Manny's car and we all got inside. Manny In the driver seat, obviously, Holly J was in the passenger seat and the rest of us were in the back. Manny started the car and we were off our journey started silent then Holly J couldn't take it anymore so she put on one of our mix cds. The first song was crazy kid by Ke$ha. We immediately started singing at the top of our lungs and dancing in our seats. We did this the whole way to the club. When we finally got to the club we were a giggling mess we took a moment to come down and then we made sure we had our ids and cash. We put both things in our bras for safe keeping. We left our phones in Manny's car, to avoid carrying anything else.

I started to get nervous as we neared the door, apparently I wasn't the only one because Imogen asked, "What if we get caught they'll call our parents! They'd kill us!" Manny rolled her eyes and Holly J said, "Immy calm down we won't get caught if you keep your mouth shut. Okay?" Imogen nodded and we continued on to the door. When we got to the door there were two humungous guys standing in front of it they said, "Id," simultaneously. We pulled them out of our bras and they inspected them one by one. They handed them back to us and just stepped aside and let us in. we hurried inside before we could squeal or doing something equally as childish to make them realize we weren't the age on the ids we'd given them. As soon as we were far enough away from the door I said, "Guys we did it! We really did it!" Emma squealed and said, "I know! Oh my goodness that was so nerve racking!" Imogen nodded her agreement, but Manny said, "Oh please ladies there was never a doubt that we would get in here tonight!" we all giggled then our favorite song came on, yes as best friends we tend to have the same favorite song, TV show, and movies. We ran to the dance floor and started to dance together in our own world where no one could get to us.

We continued dancing for three more songs when I felt this chill go down my spine. I could literally feel someone's eyes on me. I don't want the girls to worry so I took a casual glance around until I connected eyes with the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life. He had dark hair, dark eyes, he was built too, he had some tattoos, but I could make out what they were from here, and he was tall so very tall. I looked back at his face to see him smirking at me I blushed bright red he caught me staring. I look away so fast I think I might have gotten whiplash. I keep dancing and I can still feel his eyes on me. It disorientating, so finally I said to the girls, "Hey I'm a little dizzy I'm going to get a drink at the bar and sit for a minute." They stopped dancing and looked at me worriedly. Emma asked, "Do you want us to go with you?" I smiled at her and said, "No you guys keep dancing I just need a little break." They looked hesitant, but nodded. Manny said, "Just let us know if you need us or if you want to go okay?" I smiled and nodded at her then I walked over to the bar the bar tender came over and asked, "What can I get for you?" I replied, "A rum and coke." He nodded and walked off to get my drink.

He was back fast with my drink then he walked off to serve other customers. I sipped on my drink as I watched my friends and saw they finally started dancing again and weren't watching me worriedly anymore. Thank Goodness. I felt someone sit by me, but I ignored whoever it was and looked over to where I had seen Mr. Beautiful earlier. He made me so nervous just by looking at me, it was like he could see my soul or something how intently he stared at me. It wasn't creepy like it sounds it was amazing thrilling even. He was inhumanly beautiful it made no sense how one human could look that gorgeous. I looked to where he had been earlier, but he wasn't there anymore. I looked everywhere and just when I figured he'd left the club I heard, "Looking for someone?" I turned to see the man sitting next to me was none other than Mr. Beautiful himself. I smiled softly, looked down, and blushed as I said, "No just looking around." He smirked at me and said, "Are you now?" the more he talked the more I pick up on a slight accent in his voice. It was hypnotizing. I blushed a little more and I finally looked up at him into those dark brown almost black hypnotizing eyes as I said, "Of course what else would I be doing?" He laughed at little and said, "What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing in a terrible place like this. It doesn't really seem like your scene." I giggle and say, "I wanted to try something new, plus didn't you read my shirt." I will never know what came over me I'm usually so shy, but I winked at him and his smirk widened. He read my shirt or at least I think he did, but honestly I wouldn't care if he was just checking be out because he's beautiful, than he said, "Good girl gone bad huh? I think I'll be the judge of that." I was so weak in the knees at this point if I hadn't been sitting I would have collapsed. He then asked, "What's your name gorgeous?" I giggled and said, "Mia Jones." He smiled not the smirk he's had through our whole conversation, but a real smile. He said, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I giggled and said, "Well handsome what's your name?" I blushed a little I'm never really this forward with guys there is just something special about him. His smirk returns and he says, "My name is Lucas. Lucas Valieri."


End file.
